


Safe place

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: A poem about a feeling which everyone dreams to find one day I think
Comments: 1





	Safe place

I've no faintest idea  
How to deal with this fear.  
I don't even know  
How to go   
To places I'll never know.  
How to visit all these cities  
Of lost souls,  
Scared roads...  
How to be   
Someone I wanna be  
In these crazy circumstances...  
I just cry upon the floor  
Without anyone behind the door,  
I scream deep inside  
Trynna figure out my own mind.  
So right now   
I decide  
Never come back  
To the past life.  
Just forget all insane people   
All around my school period.  
And go on,  
Move this house,  
Run for now,  
Run for south.  
Never look back,  
Never round  
To pretend that's my vibe sound.  
And eventually find the place  
Where I'll feel relived and safe.  
Just relax and chill out   
With a smile  
And no backing round.


End file.
